DESCRIPTION: Because of rapid research advances, we can identify and track the inheritance of an increasing number of genetic variations. However, the availability of commercial genetic tests is rapidly outstripping the ability of practicing physicians to understand the tests and their implications. Consequently, many physicians interpret the tests incorrectly and omit informed consent and genetic counseling. In addition, genetic testing is difficult to explain to health care consumers with minimal background in biology, but who must be educated so that they can make informed choices. Especially with regard to genetics, which is inexorably tied to reproductive issues, it is important for consumers to make choices that are compatible with their own personal values. Because the application of genetic testing technology is being applied increasingly to the detection of inherited cancer susceptibility, we propose to develop multimedia, interactive CD-ROM/web hybrid courseware for the continuing education of physicians in this growing area. Complementary, interactive, multimedia web-based educational materials for patients are also proposed. These approaches are designed to educate and to facilitate communications between patients and physicians. The educational materials will be supervised by a Board of Advisors, and the completed CD-ROM and Internet courseware will be subjected to thorough end-user evaluations.